Rechargeable batteries are an important source of clean portable power in a wide variety of electrical applications, including automobiles, boats and electric vehicles. Lead-acid batteries are one form of rechargeable battery that are commonly used to start engines, propel electric vehicles, and to act as a source of back-up power when an external supply of electricity is interrupted. While not particularly energy efficient, due to the weight of lead in comparison to other metals, the technology of lead-acid batteries is mature. As a result, the batteries are cheap, reliable, and readily produced and thus, continue to constitute a substantial portion of the rechargeable batteries being produced today.
The ability of lead-acid batteries to deliver large amounts of electrical power is well known, particularly when associated with the starting and powering of motor vehicles. Because the lead-acid batteries can be depleted of power overtime, such as when they are not in use over a period of time, or when a light in a car is left on for an extended period of time, they need to be recharged and tested. A number of battery testers and chargers have thus been developed to charge and test the lead-acid battery.
Most conventional battery charger/tester are equipped to provide multiple charging rates for charging different size batteries. The multiple charging rates are achieved by varying the charging voltage at the battery terminals, generally by changing the transformer primary/secondary winding ratio. An operator manually selects the rate at which the battery should be charged and also the duration of the charge cycle if the charger is equipped with a timer function.
Many defects found in lead-acid batteries and other types of batteries are the result of poor recharging control in conventional chargers. For example, an operator may undercharge or overcharge the battery at a very high rate resulting in the deterioration of the battery. Overcharging a battery wastes energy, reduces the life of the battery, and may permanently damage the battery. Additionally, conventional battery chargers can also include testers with the appropriate gauges in order to determine the current state of charge in a battery, how long and at what rate a particular battery should be charged, whether it is safe to charge the battery, and whether the battery is capable of accepting a charge.
Once the battery charger/tester is in operation, the operator must return to check the status of the battery to ensure that the battery is charging properly. Because conventional battery requires actual visual inspection of the gauges, the operator can waste valuable time and money to inspect all the batteries that are currently being charged instead of generating money by working on other projects.
During the charging period of the battery, temperature of the battery is an indicator as to how successfully the battery is accepting the charge. Different batteries accept the charge in a number of different ways. For example, some batteries heat up beyond a normal range. Anything beyond this normal range is an indication that the battery is not accepting the charge in an efficient manner. There is a need for a battery's charger/tester to include a temperature sensing device, which monitors the device throughout the entire processing charging and testing process. There is a further need to provide the collected temperature data back to the charger to enable it to adjust the charge/test rate of the battery based upon this data.
Standard battery chargers require a user to connect the battery and then turn on the charger for a set-period of time to charge the battery. With this method, there are a number of battery conditions that render this method unsafe and ineffective. For example, if the battery is damaged internally or contains a short, the battery is not able to maintain a charge. The charge time then amounts to an inefficient use of the charger. Furthermore, applying a load to such a battery or applying an incorrect load to a chargeable battery can result in a dangerous situation, such as the battery exploding.
With these standard battery chargers, there is a need to have a system test and monitor the battery automatically without the need for the operator to hover over the machine. There is a need for the battery charger to initially test the battery in addition to charging the battery. There is a further need for the charger to compile all the data from the battery and analyze it to determine the best possible action to take in regards to charging the battery.
Standard battery chargers additional do not allow the operator to select various voltages and amperages to charge the battery. These chargers allow the operator to select among a limited choice of cycles, which do not include amperage or current. There is a need for a charger to allow the operator to choose a specific current and voltage at which he wants to charge the battery. As a result of this selection by the operator, the charger would then allow that voltage to pass onto the battery. Furthermore, there is a need for the charger to aid an inexperienced individual with the selection of the correct voltage and current to apply to the battery.